1. Field
This invention pertains to exercise equipment. It is particularly directed to multipurpose machines of the type which have a plurality of exercise stations and which provide a compact multi-function weight training exerciser.
2. State of the Art
Multi-function weight training exercise machines of various types are commercially available. Representative such machines are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,809; 4,809,972 and 4,964,632. Each of these machines combines a plurality of stations at which a user may exert effort against a resistance. Each station is structured to provide access to one or more exercise units. Each such unit is designed to involve different muscle groups in a specific exercise. A design objective for machines of this type is the provision of reliable and repeatable user adjustment of the resistance level at each exercise unit. Another important consideration is the amount of changeover time required for a user to move from one routine to another utilizing the same resistance source.
Certain machines rely upon a weight stack to provide resistance, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,632. Resistive force is adjusted by varying the number of individual weights included in the portion of the stack which is lifted. Considerable time and effort may be required to adjust the number of weights incorporated into the moving portion of the stack. Lifting of the weights is accomplished from a selected station by means of a cable and pulley system. One such station includes a pivoted handlebar lever, the rest position of which is adjustable to accommodate various types of exercises with the expenditure of minimal changeover time. Another station is provided with a leg exercising unit comprising a pivoted arm with padded lateral extensions. This arm functions as a second lever interconnected to the weight stack through a second system of cables and pulleys. The adjustment of the load resistance felt at the respective units is accomplished by adjusting the weight stack.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,227; 3,850,431; 3,905,599 and 4,390,179 disclose exercise devices arranged so that a stack of weights may be lifted by any one of a number of mechanisms, thereby affording a user a selection of different exercises. In each of these devices, the weights are lifted directly by a cable so that the full weight of a weighted carriage is applied to the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,809 describes these devices as well as others of the same type, and discloses an improved cable operated device in which a downwardly biased resistance, such as a spring or weight carriage, may be lifted from various locations without the need for reconfiguring the cable system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,972 discloses a simplified system in which multiple exercise devices are continuously connected to a single weight stack by a pulley and cable system which connects a single cable to the weights. The individual exercise devices are connected to one of multiple cables, each of which is tensioned when any one of the exercise devices is used. One of the cables passes over sets of floating pulleys, through which are reeved other of the cables. The cable ends are provided with stops to prevent retracting of the cable. Thus, when any exercise unit is operated, the other cables in the system are placed into tension. Additional exercise units can be incorporated by the use of floating pulleys on a cable directly connected to another exercise unit.